England
by XRyuraX
Summary: Olivia lives with her friend Elizabeth and her family, a very wealth and powerful family. Her life is enjoyable and fine until Lord's from Japan come to stay while they complete there business deal with Elizabeth's father. Hiding what she is from human's is easy, trying to hide it from demons is a different story. It also doesn't help that one demon... cont inside
1. Chapter 1

Olivia lives with her friend Elizabeth and her family, a very wealth and powerful family. Her life is enjoyable and fine until Lord's from Japan come to stay while they complete there business deal with Elizabeth's father. Hiding what she is from human's is easy, trying to hide it from demons is a different story. It also doesn't help that one demon wants her to warm his bed through out his stay. Throw in his hot general who finds out her secret. Will Olivia be able to keep her secret or will she be exposed? Just what is she hiding from!

Italics are them speaking Japanese

This is an AU fic and i only own my characters.

Hiten, Bankotsu and Ryura all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Pale pink lips let out a shaken sigh as a young brown haired girl rubbed her hands on her dress. Her hair was tied up in two ponytails. Her emerald eyes looked around nervously as she straightened her dress. She wore a black corset with a black skirt that hung to the floor with a thin coat on over to cover her bare arms. On her feet where black tie up boots, ribbons in her hair to finish the look.

She smiled as her house guest and friend walked over to her. "Oh Olivia, do I look okay. Father said to wear one of my best dresses to meet the lords with, their very important people coming all the way from Japan you know" said the girl making Olivia giggle.

Olivia had long silver hair that was tied up in a high pony with bangs farming her face and electric blue eyes. She wore a dark blue corset with a lighter blue skirt that puffed out before falling to the floor with blue boots on her feet. "You look fine to me Elizabeth" replied Olivia linking her arm with her friend. Elizabeth smiled as they walked towards the foyer.

"Great, father said that if I am lucky and impress them I may get an offer for my hand. Oh Olivia I so hope I do. Imagine it Olivia, me the lady of a powerful lord" said Elizabeth as they stopped near the door. Olivia chuckled slightly looking to her friend.

"You do realise you would have to leave England and all your family if that were to happen. As long as it is what you want Elizabeth then I am happy" replied Olivia turning to her friend with a smile. Elizabeth smiled and took her friends hands into her own.

"Oh it is Olivia, to be a lady of high power is all I have ever wanted. I just hope whoever I marry is nice to me, that I really hope Olivia" she replied. Olivia nodded and they turned as Elizabeth's father came into the foyer along with her mother.

"You look nice Elizabeth, good morning Olivia" he said looking at the two women. Olivia smiled and nodded to him as Elizabeth smiled at her father, glad he approved of what she was wearing. They all turned to the door as the bell chimed, telling them that they where there and at the door. Elizabeth's father nodded at the butler and he opened the door, three men walking through it to stop in front of them.

The male in the middle had long dark brown hair that tied back into a braid that hung to his waist with two thin bangs on his face. Crimson eyes ran over the people in front of him, pointed ears twitching slightly. The male wore a white haori that had a splash of dark blue on the right shoulder and the same colour blue hakamas. Chest armour covered his chest with light blue ribbon tying it together and flowing down by his sides. Armour also covered parts of his arms.

The male standing to his left had the same crimson eyes and pointed ears. His thick teal blue hair was tied back into a braid that stopped at his knees, bangs framing his face and a teal blue diamond sat in the middle of his forehead. He wore a white haori that had gold and dark blue armour over it that stopped at his knees, white hakamas under it. Teal blue boots stopped in the middle of his shins. White ribbon wrapped around his waist twice before flowing behind him, two blades strapped to his back. He also had dark green scaled arm guards along with a green scaled clawed hand on each of his shoulders.

The last male stood back slightly had long black hair that also was tied into a braid and stopped just after his hips with bangs framing his face. Unlike the others he had cobalt blue eyes and normal ears. He wore a white haori that had a patch of cobalt blue on his right side, a grey chest plate with black lining over it with a plate also on his right should that had a purple fern pattern on. He also wore white hakamas with a red obi over it. He had grey arm and feet guards to complete his look.

"Welcome to my home, I hope your trip was a good one" said Elizabeth's father making the male in the middle smirk slightly.

"It was okay, let me introduce myself and my friends. I am Hiten lord of the north, my friend here is Lord Ryura, lord of the east and the young male here is Bankotsu my general" said Hiten looking over the people in front of him.

"It's a pleasure my lord's, I am Lord Axel and this is my lovely wife Lady Annabelle" said Axel, his wife curtsying. "This is my daughter Lady Elizabeth"

"It is such a pleasure my Lord" said Elizabeth smiling at him before also curtsying.

"And this is?" he asked with a raised brow looking to Olivia.

They all watched as she stepped forward and bowed deeply making him smirk. " _Konichiwa Hiten-sama, Ryura-sama, Bankotsu-san"_ she said before straighten up. Elizabeth looked on confused at her friend.

"Ahh she speaks Japanese I see" said Ryura as he smiled at her. "How splendid, right Hiten"

"Yeah" replied Hiten making Bankotsu roll his eyes at the two before stepping forward and bowing.

" _I'll go do the perimeter check_ " he said making Hiten turn to him.

" _Hai"_ replied Hiten. Bankotsu nodded and turned around, walking back out of the front door.

"Mary here will take you to your rooms and will let you know when dinner is ready" said Axel as the servant girl stepped forward, blushing slightly.

"That is great thank you, we will speak after dinner?" asked Ryura looking at the lord.

"Of course, until then" replied Axel. He then left with his wife leaving Elizabeth and Olivia alone with the lords and servant women.

"It was a pleasure meeting you my lord's, until dinner" said Elizabeth making them look at her.

"Until then my lady's" replied Ryura as he walked past following the servant women, Hiten following. With them out of sight Elizabeth turned to her friend.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese Olivia" she said making the elder girl turn to her friend.

"You didn't ask Beth, I speak quite a few languages" she replied linking her arm again with the youngers. They walked towards the garden. "Will you join me for a walk in the garden?"

"I think I will pass, I will see you at dinner Olivia" said Elizabeth pulling her arm out of the others. Olivia nodded and watched as Elizabeth walked away towards her own room. Olivia rolled her eyes slightly and continued towards the garden.

* * *

Olivia looked up from her sketch pad as Bankotsu walked through the trees, stopping when his eyes landed on her. " _Gomen Olivia-sama, I did not see you there_ " he said bowing slightly. Olivia closed her pad and stood up, smiling at it.

" _It's okay Bankotsu-kun_ " she replied as he straightened.

" _You shouldn't be here alone, it's dangerous for a lady such as yourself_ " he replied making her laugh before smiling at him.

" _I can take care of myself, don't worry about me Bankotsu-kun_ " she replied watching as he walked over to her.

" _Even so, let me walk you back to the house_ " he replied. Olivia nodded and they walked towards the house.

" _How did you become Hiten's general, you don't normally see demons with human general's_ " said Olivia as she linked her arm threw his, shocking him.

" _My lady this is quite inappropriate don't you think!"_ he said as he stopped making her look at him with a raised brow

" _What is it Bankotsu-kun?"_ she asked confused.

" _Your arm my lady!"_ he replied making her chuckle again and shake her head.

" _I don't think it inappropriate in the slightest, I link arms with most people"_ she replied making him shake his head slightly pulling his arm back before turning to her.

" _Them all being Lord's and Lady's am guessing my Lady. I am not a Lord so it is inappropriate_ " he replied before continuing to walk towards the manor, making her sigh.

" _I still don't see anything wrong_!" she said as she caught up to him. They walked together in silence until they got to the house, Bankotsu bowing again as she turned to him.

" _Please refine from going into the woods alone in future my Lady_ " he said before walking away. Olivia shook her head and went to her own room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

"She was with Bankotsu then" said Ryura as he watched Bankotsu walk away from the window of Hiten's room. Hiten placed the last of his armour down before turning to look at the other.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if he found anything out about her?" said Hiten making the other demon look at him.

"What do you think of the other human, Elizabeth?" asked Ryura crossing the room and sitting down in a chair. Hiten turned to him.

"Not my type, she's more your type isn't she" he replied making Ryura chuckle.

"Oh really now, you know her father is hoping for you to ask for her right" replied Ryura making Hiten scoff.

"He has more of a chance of Bankotsu asking then me" laughed Hiten making Ryura smirk yet shake his head.

"Poor girl" laughed Ryura making Hiten roll his eyes. "So am guessing Olivia is to be your lay while you are here?"

"It would seem so" chuckled Hiten smirking at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are them speaking Japanese

This is an AU fic and i only own my characters.

Hiten, Bankotsu and Ryura all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Olivia as she walked down the stairs with Beth. The younger smiled and blushed.

"They're both very handsome, don't you think Olivia?" she asked looking at her friend.

"Yes that they are, I think Bankotsu is more my type though" replied Olivia making Beth stop and turn to her friend in shock.

"Olivia you can't be serious?" she asked making the blond raise a brow at her friend's response.

"And what is so wrong with me liking him?" she asked.

"You're a lady Olivia and he's just the help, it's just not done" said Beth making Olivia giggle.

"Beth, Generals of lords in Japan are of very high status" Olivia replied and Beth shook her head.

"But this isn't Japan Olivia, please be careful" said Beth and Olivia nodded.

"Okay, just for you" she replied and they walked towards the dining room. They walked in and sat in their places just as the lord's walked into the room.

* * *

Olivia looked up as a servant came and stood next to her, passing her the letter. She looked over it and then looked to Beth. "It seems we have been invited to Lady Catharine's little get together" she said and Beth blinked.

"You have my permission to go Elizabeth" said her father and she nodded. Olivia sighed softly, not really wanting to go. She then looked up to the guests.

"We could go after your meeting if you two would like to join us?" she asked, knowing it might be a bit fun if they were to go. Catharine may just be less annoying if she has something to focus on. Beth blushed and looked to them.

"We would like that" replied Hiten meeting her gaze. She nodded and put the letter down as she finished her drink.

* * *

"So who is this Catharine?" asked Hiten as he walked in step with Olivia towards the carriage. She looked up at him as they stopped.

"Well she's an annoying slut" she said and he chuckled.

"Well I don't think I have ever met an English lady who speaks like that before" he said chuckling at her attitude. She smiled and looked up as Bankotsu moved around the back of the carriage before saying something to Hiten. He listened and then nodded. He then opened the door as Bankotsu walked past them to the front where the driver sat. "Lady's first"

She took his hand as he offered it to help her up. "Who ever said I was a lady" she said smirking before getting in. He shook his head and got in after her. She fixed her skirt as she sat down and they waited for Beth and Ryura.

"I must say you seem to be quite the mystery, even Alexandra doesn't know that much about you but lets you stay in his home. I must admit that is strange" he said running his eyes over her. She raised a brow as she put her fan on her lap.

"You think so" she said smirking slightly.

"I do like a mystery" he said as he smirked, moving a piece of hair out of her face. She felt his hand brush up her leg as he leaned towards her. He blinked confused as she pulled away from him then looked towards the door.

"About time you two" she said surprising him. He pulled his hand back to his side as Ryura and Beth came up to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Beth blushing softly as Ryura helped her up. "Thank you"

He also got in and shut the door. "Shall we go?"

* * *

She took a hold of Hiten's hand as he offered it, climbing down from the carriage. "Thank you" she said and raised a brow as he ran his hand down her back, stopping at the bottom of her back.

"My pleasure" he replied smirking down at her. She looked at Bankotsu as he came to them again and Hiten nodded. He held his arm out to her as Bankotsu disappeared into the darkness. She took it smiling, walking towards the door where Beth and Ryura waited. She watched Ryura raise a brow to Hiten and the other male smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked inside. She smirked seeing that there were quite a lot of people here, as there normally was at one of Catharine's party's. "Well look who came" said a voice making Olivia grit her teeth.

"Hello Catharine" she said smiling. Catharine had long dark brown hair pinned up with dark green eyes. She wore an expensive green silk dress with a matching fan.

"Hello Olivia, Elizabeth. Now who are your friends" she said smiling and batting her eye lashes at the two lords. Olivia mentally rolled her eyes but turned to the two.

"Catharine meet Lord Hiten and Lord Ryura, there here from Japan on business" she said giggling softly as the women's eyes lit up at the news.

"Japan, oh wow. That is far away, what is it like?" she asked smiling at Hiten while twirling her hair. As they talked Olivia slipped her arm from his and went to Beth.

"I will be back, just going to get some air" she said and walked away, leaving Beth in the capable hands of Ryura. She weaved her way through the crowd, taking hold of a young man's arm. She smiled at him and leaned into his face. "Come with me"

He blinked and then nodded, following her outside. She walked through the vest gardens that were in Catharine's back. She walked into a small part of the garden that was surrounded by trees, covering her from anyone looking out from the house. She then turned to the young man and stood close to him.

He gulped and she smirked. "Lady Olivia" he said and pressed his lips to hers, pushing her up against a tree. She kissed back before looking back into his eyes, her eyes glowed a soft red.

"When you leave this garden you will forget what happened" she said softly and he nodded before kissing her again. She smirked into the kiss and pulled back slightly to kiss his neck. She sniffed his neck before licking it, making him sigh. Her fangs lengthened and she was about to sink her fangs in when the man was pulled off of her. Her fangs slid back in as the man fell on his back, Bankotsu glaring down at him.

"Leave, now" hissed Bankotsu and the man got up, running. Bankotsu then turned to her shaking his head slightly. _"I told you it wasn't safe to be alone out in places like this"_

She sighed and brushed her dress off. _"And I told you I could take care of myself"_ she said watching him. It seemed he thought that the man was trying to take advantage of her, not the other way around. She smiled and shook her head.

 _"No offence lady Olivia but you wouldn't be able to protect yourself from those stronger then yourself like demons"_ he said walking to her.

 _"I am a lot stronger then you know Bankotsu"_ she said chuckling.

 _"Okay"_ he said not believing her. _"Come on I should get you back to Hiten"_

 _"Why?"_ she asked and his brows furrowed.

 _"What do you mean why?"_ he replied.

 _"Why do you need to take me back to Hiten"_ she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

 _"Don't worry I won't tell anyone if that's your worried about"_ he said and she raised a brow. _"About you and Hiten"_

 _"There is no me and Hiten, what would make you think that?"_ she asked coming closer to him. Her gaze going to his neck, she was quite thirsty. She hadn't fed in a while and would need to do so soon.

 _"I saw you two in the carriage"_ he said and he froze as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rubbing her nose and lips over his throat. _"We should go back to the house, being here alone is improper"_

 _"Am sorry Bankotsu but you interrupted me and I need to feed"_ she said her eyes glowing bright red. He yelped slightly as she sank her fangs into his neck, the blood pouring into her mouth. She moaned and tightened her grip on him. Bankotsu grit his teeth and closed his eyes as pleasure ran through his body. How hadn't he realised it before, she was a vampire. He gripped the back of her head as he panted, hating how his body wouldn't cooperate.

She took as much as she needed for now and retraced her fangs, licking the extra blood on his neck. The puncture marks healing over and fading as they healed from her saliva. She looked up into his dark blue lust filled eyes, knowing it was the effect of her bite. She watched it fade before he pushed her off him. _"Don't you ever do that again"_ he hissed pissed off. He hated being fed on by vampire's and demons alike. The venom that they release when feeding fills the person's body with lust so it's easier to feed. He hated being weak like that, though hers seemed to wear off a lot quicker than normal.

 _"Am sorry Bankotsu, I had no choice. I haven't fed in a long time and you chased my original partner off"_ she said softly. _"I need you to not tell anyone about what I am, not even Hiten"_

 _"I can't do that"_ he said crossing his arms over his chest. _"I won't lie to him"_

 _"Then I have no choice"_ she replied looking into his eyes. _"Bankotsu you cannot tell anyone what I am"_

 _"You can't do that"_ Bankotsu hissed and she smiled.

 _"But I just have, this is our little secret Bankotsu"_ she said linking her arm into his. He sighed and shook his head. Knowing that no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to tell anyone what he knew about her. She was strong it seemed and that meant he couldn't break her compulsion. _"So like I said I am strong enough to handle myself and I don't care for those petty human customs"_

 _"That's why Elizabeth's father does not know much about you, you are compelling him to let you stay"_ he said looking at her as they walked towards the house.

 _"I like Elizabeth so that's why I compelled her father to let me stay"_ she replied smiling at him. _"Tell me Bankotsu, what do Hiten and Ryura think of Elizabeth?"_

 _"I can't tell you that, you know that"_ he said looking at her and she sighed.

 _"Come on, I just want to know what they think about her. I know her father wants her to mate one of them so I want to know if she is wasting her time or not. If she is I will find her a better mate"_ she replied and they stopped just outside the house.

 _"I don't know, all I know is Ryura thinks she's nice and Hiten"_ he said looking away.

 _"Hiten what?"_ she asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

 _"Hiten want's you"_ he said and she giggled.

 _"I see, that's going to be a problem. He's hot and all but not my type, am not all that in to lords_ " she said smirking at him. _"I don't care for status"_

Bankotsu furrowed his brows, wondering what she meant by that. She then took a step back smiling at him before bowing slightly. _"Thank you for your help Bankotsu-kun"_ she said before standing up and turning her head. "Hello Hiten-sama"

Bankotsu looked up to see Hiten coming towards them. She must have heard him coming towards them, sneaky vampire. "You were gone for a while, I thought I would come find you" he said standing next to her before looking at Bankotsu.

"I went for a walk in the garden and got my foot caught, thank goodness Bankotsu found me and helped me out. You have a great general Hiten-sama" she said linking her arm in his. She could tell he was suspicious, though she knew Bankotsu would not be able to tell anyone about what she was.

"Yes Bankotsu is one of the best" he replied and she smiled. Bankotsu bowed and left. Hiten turned to her when Bankotsu had disappeared. "I see what you mean about Catharine, so annoying"

"That she is but she's rich and is good in bed, or that's what I have heard anyway" she said making him laugh.

"Shall we go back in?" he asked pulling her towards him. "Or we could stay out here"

She looked up as he smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist. He ran his hand in her hair and went to kiss her. She pulled back and he grit his fangs, this was the second time he had went to kiss her and she had pulled away from him. "Am sorry Hiten-sama but am not looking for anything like that" she said and he raised a brow.

"Like what?" he asked a bit pissed off.

"I know you want me in your bed, it's not hard to see but I will not be your fuck toy" she said and he chuckled. "Catharine or even the servant girls back at the house would but not me. Am sorry"

She then walked into the house, going to find Elizabeth. Hiten closed his eyes and then looked at the chuckling Ryura. _"Smooth that Hiten"_ he laughed making Hiten roll his eyes.

 _"I will have that bitch before we leave, I do love a good challenge. If she wants to play hard to get then let her but I will have that little bitch moaning under me at the end of this"_ he said shrugging and Ryura shook his head. _"Come on Bankotsu were leaving"_

Bankotsu jumped down from the roof, landing softly next to Hiten. Ryura walked in the house and Bankotsu went to follow but Hiten held out a hand to stop him. _"Bankotsu, what were you two doing?"_ he asked looking at him.

They words came out his mouth before he could stop them. _"I found her on the floor, her foot was caught in a vine. After I helped her I escorted her here"_ he said and Hiten nodded. He then walked into the house, Bankotsu following. He was glad Hiten had believed him, he would have been in shit if he hadn't.

* * *

Bankotsu sighed as he walked into his room, he had been given a room in the servant's quarters. He shook his head, not used to this kind of simple life. His room in Japan was so much better than this, though the English didn't seem to grasp that generals were not the help.

 _"It's very bland isn't it"_ said Olivia making him jump. He had not realised that she was there. She walked out of the shadows and smiled at him.

 _"You shouldn't be here, I think you should leave"_ he said and she giggled.

 _"Don't worry so much Bankotsu, no one will know I was here"_ she said going over to him. He watched her closely as she looked around the room.

 _"What do you want?"_ he asked walking over to the bed, stripping off his armour.

 _"Am board, Beth's gone to bed and there's nothing to do_ " she said watching him strip down to only his hakamas.

He turned to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest. _"Well am going to bed, unlike someone I have to be up early"_ he said and she stood in front of him. She ran her hand over his stomach before running her fingers over the scars that littered his chest. He grit his teeth at the feeling of her soft touch on him.

 _"The one thing I like most about humans is the scars, your scars can show how strong you are. Demons and vampires only scar in certain circumstances. Your scars show that you had lived and gotten through what life has thrown at you"_ she said softly leaning down to press her lips against one of the scars on his chest.

Bankotsu gasped feeling her warm lips on his chest. He gulped as she kissed each scar on his chest going lower each time. He gasped and his eyes widened as she wrapped her lips around his erection. _"O-Olivia stop"_ he groaned running his hand through her hair. He knew this was wrong and Hiten would kill him if he found out but it felt so good. He closed his eyes as he panted, tightening his grip in her hair. She smirked up at him and continued, taking him deeper.

She gasped when he pulled her up, pulling her against him as he smashed his lips to hers, tasting his own pre-cum in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. He laid her down on the bed and she ran her hands down his chest. They pulled away to breathe, _"W-we can't"_ he said softly looking into her eyes. _"Hiten will"_

 _"Bankotsu, Hiten will never know"_ she said kissing him again before pulling back to look at him. _"Take me, please Bankotsu"_

Bankotsu closed his eyes and groaned. _"Fuck it"_ he hissed opening his eyes and pressing his lips to hers again. He then pulled away, pulling her up with him. _"Turn around"_

She turned around, tilting her head as he ran his lips over her neck as he pulled at the ties of her corset. _"I fucking hate these things"_ he hissed making her giggle.

 _"Yeah I know, the only good thing about these stupid things is it makes my boobs look even better than they already are"_ she said feeling him smirk against her neck. He growled against her neck as he yanked on it, trying to get the stupid thing un done. _"Fuck this"_

Bankotsu raised a brow and watched as she grabbed the top of the corset and ripped it apart. _"Well that's one way of getting it off"_ he said shaking his head. She smirked and stood up, letting the dress fall to the floor. He ran his eyes over her naked body and pulled her close to him. _"Do you always go bare?"_

She giggled and pressed her lips to his, parting her lips to let their tongues clash. She pulled away as he pushed her down onto the bed. _"Most of the time!"_ she replied spreading her legs for him. He growled softly before leaning down to take her left nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on the nub as his thumb ran over her clit, making her gasp in pleasure.

Olivia grabbed a hold of his hair making him look up at her. He smirked against her nipple as he watched her squirm in pleasure. He let go of her left nipple and lathered the right with the same attention that he gave to the left. He rubbed her clit and then slipped one finger inside her core. Olivia gasped and threw her head back. He slipped a second finger inside her and started to move them slowly in and out of her, hearing her soft groans of pleasure.

He pulled back as he started to go faster, watching the pleasure take over her. He kissed her, letting their tongues clash again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled slightly on his hair. _"More"_ she mumbled against his lips.

Bankotsu removed his fingers and pushed slowly into her, to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Olivia groaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. _"Fuck yes"_ she hissed making him roll his eyes as he started a slow pace.

 _"Am guessing it's been a while"_ he laughed, her now crimson eyes looking up at him.

 _"You can say it's been a while"_ she replied, rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. He smirked and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

 _"So how do you like it, personally I don't mind_ " he said raising a brow at her as he slowly rocked his hips into hers, making her moan. _"Slow and sensual like this or hard and rough?"_

She smirked up at him and lifted up so her lips were against his ear. _"Hard and rough"_ she hissed before biting his ear lobe. _"Make me yours"_

He smirked and pushed her back down against the bed, pinning her hands above her head. _"As you wish"_ he hissed biting down into her shoulder, making her moan. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he started a faster pace, going deeper into her. Olivia hissed throwing her head back in pleasure, clutching what she could of the pillow. She pushed against him while trying to get her hands free. _"I don't think so"_

He pushed her legs back a bit more as he thrust into her, her back arching at the pleasure. _"Fuck"_ she hissed, closing her eyes. It had been a while and if he kept going the way he was she wouldn't last as she normally would. _"Ban-ko-tsu"_

Bankotsu groaned looking down at her as he kept a steady pace. A fine layer of sweat lined their bodies as they rocked against each other. He leaned down, biting softly on her nipple before sucking it. Swapping the other it give it the same attention. He smirked down at her, pulling out. Olivia's eyes opened as she wined.

He took a hold of her hair, pulling her up. _"Get on your hands and knees"_ he hissed making her bit her lip and groan in anticipation. She smirked and did as she was told, shaking her hips a little bit to give him a good view. She gasped and moaned as he spanked her. She threw a look over her shoulder and he shook his head.

Bankotsu took a hold of her hair as he pushed back into her, yanking on her hair to make her gasp. She gripped the sheets under her as he threw his hips into her, her knees sliding against the fabric. He let go of her hair so he could grip her hips as he threw his own hips into a fast and deep face. Olivia moaned, feeling the familiar tightening of her stomach of her orgasm coming to the surface.

She panted digging her claws into the bed as her eyes bled crimson. She threw her head back as he hit the same spot over and over again. She dug her head into the pillow, crying out as she came. Bankotsu smirked, pushing her back down so her chest laid against the bed. Her ass still in the air. Sweat clung to their skin, making her slid against the bed slightly.

He picked up the pace as he dug his fingers into her hips. Feeling his own end coming, he changed the angle slightly so he could get deeper. Olivia bit into the pillow, to not wake anyone up. It would not do them any good to get caught. Her legs trembled as he thrust harshly into her, cuming. They panted trying to get their breath back, Bankotsu pulling out of her. He laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head. Olivia flipped over and smirked at him.

 _"Well that satisfied me"_ she said and he scoffed, closing his eyes.

 _"Good for you"_ he said smirking. He had to agree with her though he had needed that, nothing like a good fuck to chill you out after a long day. She turned to him, him opening one eye to look at her. _"What?"_

 _"We should do that again sometime"_ she said chuckling.

 _"I don't think that's a good idea, if Hiten found out"_ said Bankotsu opening his other eye to look at her properly.

 _"And how is Hiten going to find out?"_ she asked with a brow raised. _"I mean it's not like you're going to tell him"_

 _"Well no but"_ he said making her laugh.

 _"No but's, well I will see you in the morning"_ she said and got up from the bed. He sat up and watched her grab her ruined dress. _"Thanks for the fuck, Bankotsu"_

She was then gone. Bankotsu sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with that vampire? He laid back down, throwing the cover over him. Closing his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia smiled at Beth as she sat down to eat, them being the only ones there yet. Beth narrowed her eyes and Olivia raised a brow. "Why are you so happy this morning. You're never this happy of a morning, you're not a morning person" she said and Olivia laughed.

"I just have a good feeling that today is going to be a good day" she replied and looked up as the demon lords walked in. "Good morning"

"Good morning" replied Ryura noticing a slight change in the women.

"Good morning, you seem happy this morning" Hiten replied smirking.

Olivia returned his smirk. "Yes. It's going to be a good day" she said and smiled as the lord and lady of the house joined them. They made small talk as the food was served and began their meal.

"So is there anything in particular you would like to do today?" asked Axel as he looked at his guests.

"We were thinking of going out and taking a look around, see what England is like" replied Ryura.

Olivia looked around and met Bankotsu's eye, him raising a brow in return. She smirked and looked back at lord Axel, watching him out the corner of her eye. Knowing that he was watching she casually sucked on her finger, seductively but also innocently to not get caught out.

He gulped and looked away, Olivia looking towards another pair of eyes that had caught the display. Hiten raised a brow and she smiled back innocently, as to say 'what I wasn't doing anything'.

"Would you two like to join us, if that is okay with you?" asked Ryura and Olivia tuned back into the conversation.

"Yes of course, well I must leave. Work to attend to" said Axel and him and his wife left.

"Well then, let's go see what England has to offer" said Hiten smirking at her.

"Yes, lets" she replied toasting her drink to it before taking a sip and leaving.

* * *

Bankotsu looked up as Olivia came down the hall. "Hello Bankotsu" she said as they walked towards the stairs.

"What was that about this morning?" he asked and she smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said as she descended them.

"Yeah whatever" he said as he carried on to another place. She smiled and waited to be joined by the others. Olivia raised a brow and turned her head slightly to the left as a hand fell on her lower back gently.

"Well hello there" said Hiten and she smiled.

"Hello Hiten" she said and he let his hand drop.

"So what are you two going to show us?" he asked and she bit her lip as she thought.

"I have no idea, we are going to show you the shops though" she said and he laughed.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I need a new dress, obviously" she said giggling.

"Obviously" he replied smirking. He stood closer to her and she looked up. She raised a brow as he leaned his lips to her ear. "Though I think you would look just as good out of your dress"

She gasped slightly as he ran his hands softly down her sides to stop at her hips, his lips grazing her neck. She pulled back, willing her eyes to stay blue, her fangs brushing her tongue. Hiten raised a brow surprised, confused to why she had pulled back to suddenly.

"There you two are" she said turning to Beth and Ryura, smiling. Inside she tried to control her emotions, a vampire's neck is very sensitive. Hiten watched her still confused as to what had happened. "Shall we go"

"Is everything alright?" asked Ryura as they walked towards the carriage.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it later" he said and they followed the girls.

* * *

"Well your markets are quite the same as ours but with different things" said Hiten bored as they walked through the street. Olivia hummed in reply, shifting the parasol on her shoulder to block the sun from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just starting to get a migraine and the sun shining brightly is making it worse" she said softly.

"Olivia's always been quite sensitive to the sun" said Beth making Olivia glare at her slightly before smiling at the two males.

"Pale girl problems, we have an intolerance to the sun. It might also be because it rains so much in England so when the sun does come out were not used to it" she said smiling, trying to make them not suspicious. "Oh look the dress shop"

Hiten laughed as she walked past them and into the shop. She let her parasol down and walked over to the counter. "Olivia, how are you today?" asked the women.

"Oh you know, the suns out" she said and the women sighed.

"Yes I know; don't you just hate it when it is" she said giggling.

"Yes, do you have my order ready?" she asked.

"Yes, let me go get them. I also have a dress I want to show you, it's so you I think you will love it" she said and Olivia nodded. She watched the women go into the back and looked around. She walked over to were a few dresses were put up.

"You weren't kidding then" said a rough voice in her ear. She tensed and spun around,  
trying to not look shocked.

"Hiten, you're in a dress shop" she said smiling, her eyes going to the back.

"Yes, Elizabeth just had to show Ryura something so I got left to find you" he said smirking and she smiled, nervous. She raised a brow as he leaned into her and moved a piece of her hair out of the way.

"You don't have to, I will only be a second if you would rather wait outside in the sun" she said softly and he laughed.

"Out in the sun or alone here with you, I know which sounds better" he said and he leant his arm against the wall, blocking her. He ran his thumb down her cheek and leant into her neck. Olivia's eyes widened and she froze.

"Take your hands off of her" hissed a voice and Hiten pulled away, turning around. He bared his fangs and hissed as the women's eyes glowed crimson.

"Vampire" growled Hiten, blocking Olivia from the women.

The women ignored him, but kept her eyes on him as she addressed Olivia. "Are you okay lady Olivia?" she asked confusing Hiten.

"Yes I am fine, he's with me. Hiten enough, this is my dress maker" she said and he looked at her.

"You know what she is" he said, furious.

"Yes I do" she said and he looked over her face. He then spun around and walked out of the store. Olivia let out the breath she was holding and leaned against the wall.

"Olivia are you sure you're okay?" asked the women and Olivia smiled.

"Yes am sure" she replied.

"He doesn't know what you are?" she questioned with a look in her eye.

"No and that is the way it will stay, no one needs to know who I am. You promised to keep my secret" she said and the women nodded.

"As I still will, I just hope you know what you are doing" she said and went to the counter.

"Yeah, so do I" said Olivia softly following her.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the shop and handed her boxes to the servant, who put them in the carriage. She then walked through the crowd and stopped next to an angry demon. "You are angry" she stated and he scoffed.

"Angry is an understatement" he hissed, he then turned to her. "Has she fed off you?"

"No, how dare you ask me something like that" she said and he glared at her.

"I can ask you whatever I like, you two seemed like you know each other well" he said and she grit her teeth.

"She's my dress maker of course I know her well but that does not mean that I would let her feed from me" she hissed pissed off that he thought he had the right to ask her something like that.

"Stay away from that leach" he hissed and she raised a brow.

"Do not tell me what to do" she hissed and he glared down at her.

"Stay away from her or I will let everyone know what she is" he hissed in her face.

"There you two are, are we interrupting?" asked Beth smiling at the two. Ryura's brow furrowed looking at the two.

"Fuck you" Olivia hissed and spun around, storming off.

"Olivia" gasped Beth at her friend's language. "I am so sorry; I should go after her"

Beth then followed after her friend. "What happened?" asked Ryura, he could feel the anger coming off his friend in waves.

"Her dress maker is a vampire" he hissed and Ryura rose his brows in shock.

"And she knows?" he asked and Hiten nodded. "That's not good"

"No it's not, I told her to stay away from the leach and if she didn't I would let everyone know what she is" he replied and Ryura nodded.

"That's when she told you to fuck off" he replied shaking his head. "Stupid girl, she shouldn't get caught up in vampire's. It will only get her into trouble or hurt"

"I know"

* * *

The ride back was silent and tense. When it stopped Olivia jumped out and went straight to her room. She paced the floor and closed her eyes trying to calm down. She then made her way into the woods, to her spot to draw and try to calm down.

When she had finished her drawing she glared at it then ripped it up. "Someone's a bit riled up" said Bankotsu and she looked up at him. She stood up, letting her things drop to the floor and went over to him. He raised a brow and his eyes widened when she kissed him. He pulled away before looking around. "What are you doing, we could get caught"

"I don't care, fuck them all" she hissed and kissed him again. He pulled away again and she groaned. "Please Bankotsu, just fuck me"

"I can't take that risk" he said and she watched as he walked away from her. She grit her teeth and punched the tree, scraping her hand. She watched as her scratches healed and she licked the blood away, smirking.

Olivia grabbed her stuff and went back into the manor. She put her things in her room and then went to another, knocking on it. "Olivia, is there something you need?" asked Ryura as he looked at the girl.

"Do you by any change have any herbs that are good for migraines?" she asked and he raised a brow.

"No sorry I don't but I do have something that might help, come in" he said and opened the door wider for her. She smiled and walked into his room. She watched as he went to his things and came back with a vile. "Put it on your temples, it should help"

"Thank you" she said and took it off him.

"While you're here, could we talk?" he asked motioning towards the chairs.

"Of course" she said as she sat down, Ryura sitting opposite her.

"I just want you to know that Hiten was only looking out for your best interest before, it's not a good idea to get mixed up with vampires, there trouble" he said and she scoffed.

"And so are demons are they not, I know demons and vampires do not get on but what Hiten threatened me with was horrible" she said and he sighed.

"Vampires and demons are nothing alike Olivia, your human you wouldn't understand" he said and she glared at him.

"I understand very well; you say demons are not like vampires but you are. Your both manipulative, powerful and don't say you're not. Vampires and demons may hate each other but you have more in common then you may think and to out her to everyone when it's not his secret to share is disgusting to me and am sorry that you do not share the same view. Vampires aren't as respected by humans as demons are, if they found out what she was she could be killed or lose her business and have to move" hissed Olivia shocking Ryura. "She didn't chose to be a vampire just like you didn't chose to be a demon"

Olivia then stood up and went for the door. "We are nothing alike, there is a reason demons are accepted by humans and not vampires, they are nothing but blood thirsty leaches and you will do well to remember that and stay away from them for you own good. I stand by Hiten, stay away from the women" hissed Ryura angry at the way she had spoken to him.

Olivia grit her teeth and turned to look at him. "I don't know why Elizabeth likes you, then again your money is a good thing to want. She's too good for you and I will make sure that she stays away from the both of you" she hissed and he growled at her. She stood her ground as he stormed over to her and bared his fangs.

"I would watch it if I was you little girl, making me angry is not something you want to do" he hissed and she laughed.

"Ooooo so scary" she said and walked out, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back, i wrote nearly all of this story last night and hopefully i should be able to finish it today. That means more updates woo, also there is going to be a sequel to this if anyone will be interested. Well onto the story._

* * *

Beth pushed open Olivia's door and threw open the curtains. Olivia hissed and covered her eyes. "What the hell, Beth shut the curtains" she groaned trying to fall back asleep.

"What did you say to Ryura" she demanded.

Olivia groaned and sat up in the bed. "Why?" she asked.

"He said you were trying to turn me against him all for trying to help you" she said crossing her arms over her chest, angry at her friend.

"He pissed me off, I might have said some things" she said rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't excuse what you did, are you trying to ruin my father's deal and a powerful mating for me" she hissed.

"Trust me you can do much better" she said and Beth screamed slightly.

"What about what I want"

"He said all vampires were nothing but blood thirsty leaches" said Olivia.

"Ohh" said Beth softly before sitting on the bed to join her friend. "Am sorry I didn't mean it"

"I know, am sorry too I shouldn't have said what I did" replied Olivia. "I just got so angry with them saying all this nasty stuff about vampires. I didn't chose to be a vampire I was born this way and I only feed when I need to"

"I know, vampires get a lot of bad reputation and it's not fair to all of you" said Beth softly.

"The part that pissed me off the most is that Hiten said if I go to her again he is going to tell everyone what she is, if they found out what I was, who I was" said Olivia shaking her head.

"They won't were not going to let that happen" said Beth wrapping her arms around her friend. Olivia sighed and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

"Hello Elizabeth" said Ryura as she walked into the room.

"Hello Ryura, Hiten" she said softly.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" he asked and she smiled.

"I would love too but I can't" she said and went to walk away. She stopped as Ryura took a hold of her arm softly.

"Is everything okay Elizabeth?" he asked, Hiten rising a brow at the girl's behaviour.

"Yes everything is fine, am just spending the day with Olivia. She isn't feeling too well" she replied and he smiled.

"Oh I see, I hope you remember what we talked about" he said and she pouted.

"Olivia is my friend and I will take her side over a mans any time, even if it means I will be alone for the rest of my life" she said and he looked at her shocked.

"Beth, were only trying to look out for her" he said and she bit her lip.

"Only Olivia can all me Beth" she said and walked out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better" said Hiten.

"Oh shut up" replied Ryura as he sat down.

"The vampire needs to go then hopefully all of this will die down" said Hiten and Ryura looked over to his friend.

"And what if it only makes it worse"

"Then you make Elizabeth listen to you, whether she wants to or not"

"And how do I do that Hiten?"

"You ask her father to mate her and of course he will say yes, then she will have no choice but to do as you say" said Hiten shrugging.

* * *

"You feeling better today?" asked Beth as she walked into Olivia's room, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes much" she replied smiling. "It's cloudy too, I was thinking we should go to the park"

"Oooo yes the park sounds like a splendid idea" said Beth smiling at the thought.

"Then the park it is" Olivia replied and got out of the bed. "Let me just get ready"

"Okay, I will tell the servants to get the carriage ready" said Beth as she walked out of the room to let her friend get ready.

"Elizabeth, can you come in here?" asked her father and she nodded, following him into his office.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she walked towards the stairs, a hand suddenly on her arm. She tensed before a familiar scent hit her. _"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that"_ she said turning to Bankotsu.

 _"I wasn't sneaking and I thought you of all people would be able to hear me"_ he said taking his hand back looking around to make sure no one was around. _"What was that about yesterday?"_

 _"Sorry about that, your lord certainly has a way of pissing me off"_ she replied sighing. _"I will not do that again, I did not mean to get you into any trouble"_

 _"I would appreciate that"_ he sighed. _"Also why is Elizabeth acting differently towards Ryura now what did you do?"_

 _"If you are insinuating that I have compelled Beth to act any kind of way I would ask you do not do it again"_ Olivia hissed her eyes glowing red. _"I would never do that to Beth, she is my best friend and I would never do that to her"_

 _"Your eyes"_ stated Bankotsu looking around. _"I wasn't insinuating anything, I was just wondering why she was acting different it's not like Hiten going to tell me now is he"_

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, calming down. She opened her eyes, them back to their normal colour. _"Me and Ryura may have had an exchange of words and he said something that deeply offended me and I told Beth. She's my best friend, she has my back and I have hers"_ said Olivia running her hands through her hair. _"I love that girl and I only want the best for her, she's like a younger sister to me and she can do better than Ryura"_

 _"You weren't saying that the other day!"_ Bankotsu exclaimed rolling his eyes.

 _"Am allowed to change my mind"_ she said crossing her arms making him chuckle.

 _"Look just don't do anything stupid, your obviously keeping what you are a secret for a reason and if you keep getting yourself into a fit you might blow it"_ he replied and she nodded.

 _"I have my reasons true, thank you"_ Olivia replied and he nodded.

 _"Well I better get back to work before Hiten starts wondering what am doing"_ he said and walked away.

 _"Have fun"_ she laughed watching him, him shaking his head in response.

* * *

Olivia walked down the stairs and looked around for Beth, wondering were she was. She couldn't wait to go to the park and just spend some girl time. With Beth still not there a while later Olivia started to get worried. Olivia spun around hearing her come down the stairs. "There you are, what took you so long?" she asked her eyes widening at the look on her face. "Beth what's wrong?"

"My father wanted to talk to me" she said as she came to Olivia and looked at her. "Ryura has asked for me to be his mate and my father has agreed."

"I will force him to change his mind" growled Olivia starting towards the stairs, stopping when Beth grabbed her arm.

"Olivia you can't, if you do that they will know what you are" whispered Beth with fear in her eyes. "If my father suddenly changes his mind they will know something's up and I don't want them to figure out your secret. I would rather mate Ryura then have you in danger"

"But Beth, he's only doing this so he can control you" said Olivia furious.

"But I still get to be with you and it could be worse" replied Beth wrapping her arms around Olivia to calm her down. "Please Olivia, let it be"

"Fine but if he ever lays a hand on you then I will kill him, even if it outs me I will rip his god dam throat out" hissed Olivia making Beth giggle.

"Well that's a picture I want out of my head" she giggled making Olivia laugh. "Anyway let's forget about it for now, the park awaits"

"That it does" replied Olivia smiling. Her smile fell hearing footsteps coming towards them. "Great"

"Elizabeth" called Ryura as he walked over to them with Hiten. "Lady Olivia, feeling better I see"

"And vampires are manipulative" she huffed narrowing her eyes. "Am suddenly not feeling well again cough"

"Olivia!" exclaimed Beth her eyes widening and biting her lip to not laugh at the sarcasm.

"What that was a real cough" she replied smirking.

"How childish" hissed Ryura narrowing his eyes. "Didn't your parent's ever teach you any manners?"

Beth's eyes widened and Olivia grit her fangs turning to him. "My parents were killed by a demon when I was a child so no they didn't, my adoptive vampire mother on the other hand taught me to be respectful to those who I want to be asshole" hissed Olivia before spinning on her heel and storming out of the house.

"Olivia wait" called Beth watching as she disappeared out of the gates. "How could you?"

"I am sorry I had no idea" replied Ryura surprised by what they had just been told.

"Shit, that's why she defended the vampire the way she did" hissed Hiten running his claws through his hair, his eyes widening looking to Ryura.

"The vampire" replied Ryura his eyes widening too.

"Fuck" hissed Hiten.

"What? What have you two done?" asked Beth worried especially when Ryura looked to her with regret in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia ran through the light rain that had started to fall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'How dare he!' Olivia wanted nothing but to turn back around and rip his throat out for that comment.

By the time she had gotten to the shop it was starting to get dark. She panted from all the running and then stood up pushing the door. Olivia was confused when it did not open, her knocking on the glass to get her attention. Maybe she had closed early. When she got no answer she looked around and broke the door lock seeing no one around.

She walked in and called for the dress maker. Not getting an answer she looked around, it looked like she had left in a hurry leaving quite a bit behind. She growled and screamed throwing a table across the room in anger.

Spinning around she ran back out into the rain, it was all her fault. They had made her leave and it was all her fault, if she hadn't have come into the shop Hiten would have never known about her. Olivia looked up and spun around. "What a lovely smell" hissed a voice, crimson eyes watching her.

"Level E" hissed Olivia looking around the empty ally way. He must have smelt her blood when she had cut her hand throwing the table, even though the wound was now healed.

"I want it, give it to me" it hissed laughing hysterically.

"I swear, you level E's have the worst timing" Olivia huffed calling on her sai swords. She hadn't drank since she had taken some blood from Bankotsu a while ago and even then she hadn't taken enough, she was weaker then she would have liked. However it shouldn't be any trouble getting rid of a lowly level E.

"GIVE IT TO MEEE" it screamed rushing her. Olivia sighed and side stepped it, kicking it. It spun back around and went for her again. Olivia brought up her sai swords and cut it in half.

"Pathetic" she said her eyes widening as something jumped on her, knocking her to the floor. Two of them! Olivia groaned as her swords were knocked out of her hands a knee in her back. "Fuck that hurt"

"Mine" the new level E hissed. Olivia knocked it off and jumped up crouching. Her eyes widened see the child looking at her. The girl had to be about six with ragged clothes. Olivia gasped and fell to her knees. How could someone do this to a child?

"Come little one" said Olivia holding her arms out, knowing her blood would rid the child of the insanity of a level E status, at least for a while anyway. The child screeched and ran at her, sinking it's fangs into her neck while she wrapped her arms around the small child. She heard the child drink from her and held her until the blood worked its magic.

The child pulled back when the blood lust disappeared. "I I sorry lady" she said and Olivia put her head on the child's.

"It's okay little one, my blood should keep you from falling to level E for about ten years now. Run little one" said Olivia wanting to protect the child. The child nodded and ran, Olivia groaning hearing yet another level E approach. This time she was quite weak after being fed on by the child. "Today just isn't my day is it"

She should have known, this part of town was known for level E's. She had wondered into their territory and now she was paying the price. "Come on then" she hissed running at it as it came to her. She growled dodging and attacking the level E with her claws. Olivia hissed as it clawed her side deeply, making her stumble back and sink to her knees. "Fuck, this is not the way I wanted to go"

She closed her eyes concentrating on the last of her energy to throw an attack at her when liquid splashed her face. The smell telling her it was blood without having to open her eyes. Olivia sighed and opened her eyes looking up at Bankotsu. _"I was handling that"_ she said making him scoff.

 _"That's not what it looked like"_ he said raising a brow. _"Olivia"_

He ran to her as she hit the ground panting, putting his Banryu down to look her over. _"It got my side really good"_ she hissed, the blood still pouring from the wound.

 _"Why isn't it healing?"_ he asked surprised.

 _"I don't have the energy to heal, I need to feed or it won't heal"_ she said her eyes glowing red.

 _"Dam it"_ hissed Bankotsu before sighing and helping her to sit up. _"Fine, do it"_

Olivia's eyes widened as he bared his neck to her and mover his collar out of the way. _"Bankotsu"_ she said softly. _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Just hurry it up will you, it's not like you haven't fed from me before"_ he said bracing himself for the pleasure it would fill him with. Olivia nodded and lent to his, running a hand through his hair as she pierced his neck. Bankotsu gasped feeling the venom spread though his system. He closed his eyes and groaned as she took more from him. Starting to get her strength back, her wound started to heal and she climbed into his lap. His head going back to give her better access.

Taking as much as she needed, she pulled her fangs out and closed the bite. Pulling back to look at him, his eyes dark with lust. Olivia groaned as he pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away the panted as the venom left his veins. _"Fuck, dam I hate that"_ mumbled Bankotsu.

 _"Sorry"_ whispered Olivia leaning her head on his shoulder as the exhaustion took over. _"Am so tired"_

 _"We should get back, Elizabeth is worried about you"_ he replied and she mumbled. Bankotsu chuckled and picked her up with one arm, the other picking my Banryu. _"Let's get you back"_

 _"Thank you Bankotsu"_ Olivia said softly before falling asleep.

* * *

"OLIVIA" cried Beth as Bankotsu walked through the door with her, her eyes widening at the blood covering her dress.

"Put her over here" said Axel and he followed him into the parlour room. Bankotsu put her down on the couch as Ryura and Hiten came in, also soaked like Bankotsu and Olivia were from the rain.

"You found her" said Ryura in relief.

"This is all your fault" cried Beth as she sank to the floor next to her friend.

"She's fine, just exhausted" said Bankotsu standing back.

"She's covered in blood, how can she be okay" hissed Beth worried for her friend.

"It's not her blood" he replied.

"Bankotsu, what happened" hissed Hiten looking to his general.

"She ran into a level E, I killed it before it could hurt her" he replied surprised when Beth jumped at him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving her" cried Beth, Bankotsu not knowing what to do.

"I was just doing my job" he replied looking to Hiten with raised brow. _"What do I do?"_

Hiten laughed at the uncomfortable look on Bankotsu's face. _"Don't ask me"_ he replied shrugging.

"Hey hands off the help" giggled Olivia raising her brows at the scene. Everyone looked to her as she sat up. "Am soaked"

 **Crack.** Olivia's eyes widened at Beth's hand connecting with his cheek, sending her head to the side. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you know how worried I was" said Beth, tears running down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth that is enough" said Axel shocked at his daughter's behaviour.

"Beth, am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" said Olivia brushing away her tears. Beth sobbed and threw her arms around her best friend. "Am okay Beth, it's okay"

"We should let Lady Olivia change out of her wet clothes and get some rest" said Ryura and Olivia pulled back smiling at Beth.

"That sounds like a plan because I am really cold" she said starting to shiver, making Beth giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bankotsu sighed leaning Banryu against the wall as he kicked the door shut. _"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"_ he asked turning to Olivia, who was propped up by her elbows on his bed.

 _"But I am in bed resting"_ she said smirking.

 _"Your own bed"_ he replied sighing as he took off his armour.

 _"But my beds too boring"_ she said smiling. _"And I wanted to thank you for today"_

 _"You have already said thanks"_ he started turning to her.

 _"I was thinking of a different way to say thanks"_ she said biting her lip leaning to him. Surprised when he pulled away. _"Okay what's really going on?"_

 _"You shouldn't be here that's what's going on, I have already had Hiten all over my ass because of you today"_ hissed Bankotsu pissed off. _"Grilling me on what happened to you and on why your blood was also on your dress yet you didn't seem to be hurt. Hiten isn't stupid he's going to figure out am lying to him about something eventually"_

 _"So, who cares if he finds out about us? It's not really any of his god dam business who I fuck"_ Olivia hissed getting up, starting to also get pissed off.

 _"Are you fucking serious, if he finds out not only do I lose my position but I can be exiled or worse_ _killed for betraying him. This isn't all about you princess"_ Bankotsu hissed getting in her face.

 _"Don't call me that"_ growled Olivia furious.

 _"What princess, did I hurt a nerve_ " he scoffed. They glared at each other, panting. _"Fuck"_

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Their lips met in a rough furious kiss. Olivia hissing as he dug his fingers into her hips as he lifted her up and turned her. Her back arched as he ran his fingers over her thighs and pushed her night gown over her hips.

Olivia gripped the sheets as he pressed into her roughly, a moan slipping from the both of them as he got into a rhythm. Olivia threw her hips back to meet him at each thrust, loving the feeling of him dominating her the way he was. A way she never normally let anyone have her, only him it seemed she didn't mind if he dominated her.

 _"Yes right there"_ she moaned arching her back feeling her orgasm building. Her head going back as he brushed his hand over her clit.

 _"Cum for me Olivia"_ Bankotsu hissed in her ear as he picked up the pace as he played with her. Olivia whimpered as her legs shacked in pleasure.

 _"Y-yes"_ she moaned as she came.

Pushing her chest down, he went deeper bringing her to another orgasm before her came as well. Laying down next to her he groaned turning to look at her. _"That is the last time, I mean it"_ he said making her look at him.

 _"We'll see"_ she said smirking, knowing there was no way he was going to stick to it.

 _"You're going to be the death of me vampire"_

* * *

Ryura sighed before knowing on the door, not getting a response. "Olivia can we talk?" he asked rolling his eyes when he still didn't get an answer. "I am coming in"

He walked in the room and looked around, stopping at the door to her bedroom and not seeing her in the bed. He looked around again and she was definitely not there. "Were are you hum?" he wondered. "Or who are you with?"

He shook his head and walked out of the room. Hiten was not going to be happy when he found out, she had shut him down yet was meeting someone but who was she meeting. Though he knew it must be someone that she shouldn't be with otherwise she would meet with through the day and would say if she was being courted by someone. That meant it was either someone of no class or someone she shouldn't be with and that was something he could use.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia grinned as she walked down to breakfast and sat down. "Morning Beth" she sang as Beth sat down confusing her.

"Okay what is going on, after what happened yesterday you shouldn't be so happy and you're not a morning person" hissed Beth leaning into her. "Tell me know, what is going on"

"Oh Beth you will understand when you mate Ryura" she said softly wiggling her eye brows.

Beth gasped raising her brows. "You didn't, with who?" she whispered.

"Nope not telling you" replied Olivia poring some tea for the both of them.

"Olivia, I am your best friend and we both know I can keep a secret" hissed Beth upset that she wouldn't tell her who she was spending the night with.

"Fine but this is just as big of a secret as my being a vampire do you understand" whispered Olivia and Beth nodded like crazy. Olivia leant into her ear to not be heard. "Bankotsu"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE" screamed Beth. Olivia's eyes widened as Hiten jumped at the sudden scream.

"What are you screaming for?" asked Hiten surprised by her sudden outburst. Ryura raised a brow as he walked in, Beth going bright red.

"I want to go the park and Beth thinks am insane after what happened yesterday" Olivia lied covering for Beth knowing the girl wouldn't be able to think of something so quick and it would have made it more suspicious.

"She's right that is stupid" replied Hiten sitting down. "Shouldn't you be resting anyway?"

"I hate being stuck in bed" she replied smiling. "I also need to eat so here I am"

"Sure" he replied scoffing.

Olivia sighed and kicked Beth under the table. Ryura watched the two of them and knew instantly what they had really been talking about. So Beth know knew too, he would get her to tell him. He watched the two through breakfast as they talked and raised a brow as she looked up and smirked slightly before looking away.

Ryura turned slightly to see what she had been looking at, catching the end of a braid disappearing around the corner of the building. Bankotsu, he must be checking the perimeter. It then clicked, someone she wouldn't be able to be seen with. Who better fit that then Bankotsu, Hiten very own general. Hiten was going to hit the roof when he found out but he had to make sure first.

"Elizabeth" called Ryura after breakfast as she went to walk away. Her and Olivia stopped to turn to him.

"Yes Ryura?" she asked smiling.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked holding out a hand to her.

"Go, I will be fine" said Olivia before going back to her room. Beth smiled and took his hand, following him out to the gardens. It was a nice day today, unlike the rain the day before. When they were far enough away that they wouldn't be seen or heard he stopped.

"Elizabeth, you are going to be my mate that means we don't keep secrets for one another" he said running his claws softly over her cheek, Beth's eye widening in slight fear.

"I don't know what you mean!" she said trying to walk away, him grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Come now Beth, we both know there is something about Olivia that you're not telling me now isn't there" he said not letting go of her. "How about this, you don't have to say a word just nod"

"I would never betray Olivia's trust" said Beth hissing as she tried to pull her arm away.

"I am going to be your mate, your loyalty is to me and only me" he hissed and she looked up at him. "Now, Olivia spent the night with someone last night and you know who it is don't you?"

Beth's eyes widened, wait that's what he was taking about thank god. For a moment there she thought he knew about her being a vampire. "Beth do you know?" he asked making her look at him. "Unless there is something else I don't know"

"No" she said quickly knowing Olivia was going to kill her but better telling him this then him learning about her true identity. "I mean, yes she told me"

"Is it Bankotsu Beth?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"How?" she gasped confused as to how he knew.

"Am not blind Beth, now you're going to go to your room and stay there until I send someone for you okay" he said palming her cheek.

"What are you going to do?" she asked not wanting to get anyone into trouble.

"Am not stupid enough to tell Hiten so don't worry about it, now go" he said and pushed her softly towards the house. She bit her lip and walked back to the house. "Oh stupid human's"

* * *

"Yes" called Olivia as someone knocked on her door and in walked Ryura. "What could you possibly want?"

"We need to talk" he said as he sat down in one of her chairs.

"I don't really think we do, you know where the door is" she replied turning to look back out the window.

"I suggest you sit down and talk to me, I really doubt you want me telling Hiten who you spent last night with now do you" said Ryura making her tense up and spin around.

"I have no idea what you talking about!" she stated narrowing her eyes.

"I came by last night and you were nowhere to be seen, that is a strange time to be out" he replied smirking at her. "Now I suggest you sit"

Olivia grit her fangs and sat down opposite him. "Beth" she said and he raised a brow.

"Actually it was you, you should really pay attention to who you're looking at when someone's watching you. Beth only confirmed what I already knew so don't blame her" Ryura said smiling as a servant came in and set tea down for them before leaving. "I ordered tea while we talked"

"What do you want Ryura?" Olivia asked, sick of his games.

"It's not what I want, it's what you're going to do to keep me from telling Hiten that you have been fucking his general" stated Ryura picking the cup up and drinking from it. "Of all the people, you had to fuck Bankotsu. If it was anyone else I wouldn't have as much leverage but I doubt you want anything to happen to Bankotsu now do you?"

"Your blackmailing me, seriously" scoffed Olivia furious at the demon.

"Yes that I am" he replied chuckling. "Now for the rest of our stay here you are going to stay away from Bankotsu and you're going to spread those pretty legs of you're for Hiten whenever he wants, do you understand?"

"You piece of shit" Olivia growled starting to lose control.

"Am not finished, you will not treat Beth any different you are going to be her best friend not matter what and you're going to go back to being the polite Lady you were when we first met you, none of this back talk" he continued smirking.

Olivia stood up and turned around as her eyes went red, trying to calm down. "Am I understood?" asked Ryura as she closed her eyes.

"And if I say no?"

"I tell Hiten and Bankotsu will die, I will make sure of that"

* * *

Bankotsu jumped as he turned around. _"Olivia seriously are you trying to kill me?"_ he asked calming his speeding heart. _"What are you doing up here"_

Olivia looked over the grounds, it was quite up here on the roof. _"We need to talk"_ she said making him raise a brown.

 _"On the roof?"_ he asked and she sighed.

 _"Were there is no way that anyone can see us together yes, Ryura knows"_ she said making his eyes widen.

 _"Ryura knows what"_ he hissed not liking this.

 _"About us, he figured it out and forced Beth to confirm it"_ she growled her eyes shining. _"I was so close too ripping his throat out"_

 _"Fuck, I told you this would fucking happen but you didn't fucking listen"_ hissed Bankotsu furious.

 _"Don't you dare, you're not the one he's fucking blackmailing"_ hissed Olivia pushing him. Bankotsu grit his teeth then furrowed his brows.

 _"What do you mean blackmailing?"_ he asked confused.

 _"If I do what Ryura tells me then he won't tell Hiten about us"_ Olivia replied crossing her arms over her chest. _"You're not the one who has to act all nice and spread her pretty legs for Hiten as Ryura called it"_

 _"He's making you do what_ " hissed Bankotsu anger filling his veins at the thought of Hiten touching what is his.

 _"Oh and I have to stay away from you, if I don't he will tell Hiten and he will convince him to kill you"_ she said looking away trying to keep her anger in check.

 _"Fuck, I knew Ryura could be an asshole but I never knew he would stoop so low_ " hissed Bankotsu pacing.

 _"If I had of known I would have made sure Axel would never accept his offer for Beth's hand_ " said Olivia running her hands over her face. _"I would have killed him a long time ago"_

 _"And risk them finding out you're a vampire"_ replied Bankotsu raising a brow.

 _"I would rather people know am a vampire then be controlled by anyone ever again"_ she growled.

 _"What do you mean again?"_ he asked making her look at him.

 _"The demon that killed my parents kept me as his personal pet for years until my adoptive mother saved me from him"_ she said biting her lip as memories tried to resurface. _"I have been running from him ever since"_

 _"Olivia I am so sorry"_ he said running his thumb over her cheek.

 _"We all have our scars, some are just easier to see then others_ " she replied as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

 _"Ryura won't get away with this_ " said Bankotsu looking down as she scoffed.

 _"He already has"_


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia smirked down at the invitation she held in her hands, a plan forming in her mind as she walked into the dining room. Everyone looked up as she walked in. "Lady Olivia, how are you feeling?" asked Ryura a smirk on his face.

"Am Feeling well thank you Lord Ryura" she replied as she sat down smiling at him. 'Oh am going to fucking ruin you asshole'. "Actually am feeling so well that I was thinking about going to Catherine's party why don't you two come"

"I think I will pass, couldn't get rid of the girl last time" hissed Hiten remembering the last time they had went to the human's party.

"Oh come on Hiten-sama, come with me I promise I won't leave your side that way you will have me to keep her away from you" said Olivia smirking at him, shocking both him and Beth.

"Err okay then" he said unsure of what was happening.

"Great, how about you Ryura-sama you're not going to leave poor Beth to go on her own are you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Of course not, looks like we're all going" he replied.

"Good, come on Beth lets go get ready"

* * *

"Here we go again" mumbled Hiten as he held his hand out for Olivia, her taking it before linking her arm in his.

"Come on Hiten-sama, tonight is going to be fun and after all the shit that's happened lately, we need this" she said smiling at him making him chuckle.

"Fine" he replied smirking down at her.

Olivia giggled and pulled him towards the house. They walked in and Olivia picked up to drinks from a tray a servant was carrying around. "To having fun" she said holding the drink to him.

"To having fun" he replied his hand resting on her waist. She smiled and drank the drink, her eyes running over the people looking for one particular person. Finding her Olivia smirked watching her go towards the bathroom.

She turned to him and he raised a brow. "Why do I have a feeling am not going to like what your about to say?" he asked.

"I will be a minuet tops" she said making him groan.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me in her claws" he sighed.

"And I will make good on that, I just really need to use the bathroom" she replied leaning up to run her lips across his neck. "I will make it up to you later"

"Am holding you to that" he hissed as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Please do" she replied smirking before going towards the bathroom and her target.

* * *

Catherine looked up as Olivia walked into the powder room. "What the hell are you doing Olivia" she hissed and Olivia scoffed.

"Oh shut up and listen closely" she said grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes. "You will do everything you possible can to seduce Ryura"

"I will seduce Ryura" replied Catherine making Olivia smile and pat her head.

"Good girl" she said and made her way back to Hiten. "So did we see the slut or not"

"That would be a no" he replied.

"Then it looks like I haven't actually broken my promise have I" she said looking around the room.

"I guess but you still owe me" he said as he stood behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"I do?" she said smirking.

"You are a god dam tease" he said making her giggle.

"Oh you haven't seen anything" she laughed drinking her last of her drink.

"I think we should go get some air" he said against her ear.

Olivia gulped and turned to look at him. "Sure" she said and followed him outside.

Olivia linked her arm with his as they walked through the gardens. "You certainly do play hard to get you know that" he said stopping when they were out of site from the house.

"What can I say, am a tease" she replied as she let go of his arm.

"That you defiantly are" he groaned as he pushed her up against a tree. Olivia kissed back as he pressed his lips to her own, her arms going around his neck to pull him closer. Olivia jerked away when he went to nip her neck. "Okay what now"

"It's just, look I don't like people touching my neck" she said looking at him. "I just can't when it comes to my neck"

"Okay, that's why you jerked back in the hall that time" he stated and she nodded.

"Yeah" she replied and he nodded.

"Strange but okay" he said before kissing her again, biting her bottom lip to be let in. she opened her mouth to his as he pulled her closer. She panted as he dipped down before kissing her, her gasping when he rubbed her clit.

"Ohh" she moaned earning a smirk from Hiten. She pulled him closer as he picked her up using the tree as support. She threw her head back as he entered her digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Fuck" he groaned as started a fast rhythm. It had been too long. Their lips met again as she met his thrusts. She moaned feeling her orgasm build.

"Oh shit, more" she hissed nearly there. Chuckling he complied knowing she was already close.

She was about to cum "OLIVIA" shouted Beth.

"Beth, fuck" hissed Olivia her orgasm gone.

"Ignore her, Ryura has her" groaned Hiten furious.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and groaned. "I can't" she said.

"Fuck" he hissed pulling away letting her down.

"You acting like we can't just finish this later" said Olivia as she fixed her dress and went towards Beth's voice.

"Oh were definitely finishing this later" he said walking next to her. "Don't you worry about that?"

"Beth what's wrong?" asked Olivia as she came over to the girl.

"There you are, is Ryura with you two. I can't find him anywhere" she said worried, them sharing a look.

"No we thought he was with you" said Olivia her brows furrowing but deep down she knew where he would be. "Let's go look then we can go home"

Hiten smirked. "Yeah let's do that" he replied as she giggled. They walked into the house looking for blue haired demon, asking people if they had seen him as they went.

"Powder room I think" said one girl before leaving.

"Strange place for Ryura to be" mumbled Beth confused.

"Maybe you should go wait in the carriage and we can find him" said Olivia giving Hiten a look.

"Yeah its shouldn't take us long" said Hiten and Beth gave them both a weird look.

"What are you hiding from me" she said and spun around throwing the door open.

"Fuck" said Hiten at the sight.

Catherine was kissing Ryura, her all over him. Ryura shoved her off and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed confused as to why she had pulled him in here and kissed him.

"I could ask the same question" said Beth tears gathering in her eyes.

Ryura's eyes widened as he turned to see the three of them. "Beth it's not what it looks like" he said and she spun around running away.

"Really, Beth come back" said Olivia running after her friend.

Olivia caught up to Beth and her friend turned to her. "Do you think they bought it?" she asked and Olivia laughed.

"Oh they bought it, revenge is sweet Ryura"

* * *

"Fuck" swore Ryura looking to Hiten.

"Yeah fuck" he replied.

Catherine giggled and went to kiss him again, pushing her body up against him. "Seriously get off me, what hell is wrong with you" hissed Ryura pushing her away again but she kept trying and trying.

"Forget her" she hissed and went to kiss him again.

"Seriously he said get off" growled Hiten pulling her off. She spun around and death glared at Hiten shocking him.

"Go away you're not Ryura" she hissed and turned back to Ryura smiling.

"What the hell" groaned Ryura trying to keep her from kissing him.

"You can say that again, what the hell is wrong with you" he said waving a hand in her face and clicking his fingers, she ignored him as if he was not there. Something then clicked. "She's under a compulsion"

"Wait what, take it off" growled Ryura.

Hiten yanked her off Ryura and when she turned to him he grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You do not want Ryura, the compulsion forcing you forget it" he said and watched as she blinked before pulling back from him.

"Why are you two inn here, what happened?" she asked confused.

"Catharine who put the compulsion on you?" asked Ryura and she looked at them weirdly.

"Put a what on me?" she asked confused.

"Who told you to come on to Ryura?" asked Hiten starting to get really annoyed.

"Olivia, she told me to seduce Ryura" she said shocking the two.

"No that's not right" hissed Hiten grabbing her chin again. "Who compelled you to seduce Ryura?"

"Olivia" she mumbled and Hiten let her go looking at Ryura.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH" shouted Ryura punching a hole in the wall.

"She's a vampire, she's been a vampire this whole time" hissed Hiten furious. "That's why she was so offended"

Ryura growled and stormed out of the room, looking around and walked outside Hiten following him confused. "BANKOTSU" he shouted confusing Hiten even more.

"Yeah?" asked Bankotsu as he dropped from roof.

"Did you fucking know, did you know Olivia was a vampire" growled Ryura his eyes glowing red in anger.

"No" he said. Bankotsu swore in his head, how had they found out.

"Look at me" hissed Hiten and he was taking back when Hiten grabbed his chin his eyes widening. "Did you know she was a vampire?"

Bankotsu grit his teeth trying to not answer. Hiten narrowing his eyes. "DID YOU KNOW" he shouted.

"Yes" he grit out panting.

"She compelled you to not say anything?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Did she feed from you?"

"Yes"

"Dam it" hissed Hiten letting him go. "How the fuck did we not know"

"Because she's a manipulative little bitch that's why" growled Ryura pacing. "She's been manipulating all of us from the beginning, she's been compelling Axel and Beth for who knows how long"

"She never compelled Beth" said Bankotsu gaining there attention.

"Oh did she tell you that while you two were fucking" hissed Ryura pissed. Bankotsu's eyes widened, it then hitting Ryura what he had said.

"Wait what" said Hiten looking at Bankotsu.

"At least I wasn't blackmailing Olivia to sleep with Hiten" hissed Bankotsu pissed that Ryura would throw that at him.

"Shit" mumbled Ryura glaring at Bankotsu.

Their eyes widened as sparks lit up the area around Hiten showing just how angry the thunder demon was. "You will pack your things and get on the first boat back to Japan, I want you gone by the time I get back if you are still there I will kill you" growled Hiten threw gritted teeth glaring at Bankotsu. "You are striped of your title of my general now I suggest you go before I change my mind and kill you were you stand"

"Hiten I" started Bankotsu.

"I don't care" he growled.

"Karma's a bitch Ryura" Bankotsu said as he shoved past him on his way out.

"Hiten?" asked Ryura cautiously.

"How dare you" he hissed. "I would expect loyalty from family but I guess I was wrong"

"Hiten let me explain" said Ryura. Hiten spinning round to glare at him.

"Explain what, how you blackmailed her to have sex with me" he hissed "You should have come to me and told me she was FUCKING MY GENERAL"

"I made a mistake" said Ryura

"Yeah you keep making them" Hiten hissed shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know right now I am the last person you want to talk to but what are we going to do about Olivia?" asked Ryura when they got back to the house.

"Can you bring Olivia and Elizabeth to my room now" hissed Hiten at the servant, the girl nodding frantically and running to do as she was told. Ryura raised a brow and followed him into his room.

Olivia opened the door as the servant knocked. "Lord Hiten wish's to see you in his room right away" she said before running away.

"Well that was weird" she said to Beth shrugging. "Let's go see what he wants then"

Olivia raised a brow as they walked into Hiten's room, her glaring at Ryura and him glaring back. "You wanted to see us?" she asked,

"Beth come here" said Hiten looking to the girl. She gave Olivia a look but went over to the demon. "I think it's only right that you know that Olivia doesn't care about you and is only using you to get what she wants"

"Excuse me, what the hell. No I am not" hissed Olivia furious.

"Not only that but she's also a liar and a very good one at that aren't you vampire" stated Hiten raising a brow. Olivia and Beth's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Olivia shrugging her shoulders.

"Catherine said it was you that compelled her and Bankotsu confirmed it, oh you didn't know that thunders demons also have compulsion too vampire" he said his voice cold. "You have been caught out vampire might as well stop all the acting"

"So what, am a vampire that doesn't mean shit" she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't actually remember ever confirming that I was a human you just assumed I was"

"And that story about your parent's?" he asked.

"Oh that's true, my parents were killed by a demon who then kept me chained up as his pet for years so am sorry if I don't have the best of trust with demons" she growled glaring at him.

"Now I understand why you flinched every time I went near your neck"

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah I have sensitivity to demons going near my neck because I like having my throat not ripped out" she hissed glaring at him.

"She's been lying to you this whole time" Hiten said looking at Beth, looking back to Olivia as she laughed.

"No she hasn't, Olivia has never lied to me" said Beth looking from him to Ryura. "We don't keep secrets"

"You knew she was a vampire this whole time" hissed Ryura shocked.

"Yes is did" she replied. "And I don't care because Olivia is my best friend even if she is a vampire"

"I have never nor would I ever lie to Beth" hissed Olivia smirking at Ryura. "Now what, you going to out me or force me to leave too like you did the dress maker"

"No, were not going to say anything" he said shocking them all.

"Wait what" hissed Ryura confused.

"Beth go to your room now" said Hiten looking at her. She looked to Olivia and when she nodded Beth left. Hiten turned to look at Ryura.

"Am taking that as my cue to leave too" he said before storming out of the room.

"I must say I am surprised, my general seriously" said Hiten glaring at her.

"Don't take it personally am just not into lords or those of high nobility" she replied shrugging.

"Well Bankotsu's not going to be a problem anymore" he stated, Olivia's eyes widening.

"What do you mean by that" she hissed worried for the human.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him" he laughed walking over to his desk and pulling papers out. Dropping them on the desk he leant against it and looked back at her.

She looked at the papers then back at him. "What is that?" she asked not liking how calm he was being.

"That is a mating contract and you're going to sign it" he replied shrugging.

"I don't think I am, why the hell would I do that?" she asked raising a brow, tensing when he smirked.

"Because if you don't I will make Elisabeth's life a living hell in Japan" he said raising a brow. "Am sure you don't want that now do you?"

"How dare you" she hissed her eyes glowing.

"Look at that, you're losing control vampire" he laughed crossing his arms. "Now sign it vampire"

"I will say it again" she hissed as she walked over to the desk and picked up the pen. "Vampires are manipulative ha what a joke"

He watched as she grit her fangs and signed the contract. "Good girl" he said.

"I wonder what your clan will think of you mating a vampire" she laughed rolling her eyes.

"They will just have to get over it" he replied turning to grab her chin. "Now since we were interrupted before, take your dress off"

"As if" she said smiling as she ran a finger down her chest. "Am not your mate yet"

He grit his fangs when she suddenly disappeared. "Seriously" he hissed.

* * *

"Olivia" said Beth as she walked into the room, running to her friend. "What happened?"

"Well it looks like I will be joining you in Japan" replied Olivia as she went into her room and threw herself down on her bed.

"What do you mean" said Beth sitting down next to her. "Not that am not happy that you will be with me"

"Hiten threatened to make your life a living hell in Japan if I didn't sign a mating contract" she mumbled rolling over to look at her friend.

"But why mate you, I thought demons and vampires hated each other" said Beth confused, her brows furrowing.

"I don't know, probably to fix his broken ego and pride by having me under his control" she replied slanting her eyes to the girl. "It's a good job I love you so much"

"Olivia I am so sorry, this is all my fault" exclaimed Beth throwing her arms around her friend. Olivia giggled rolling her eyes.

"No it's there need as men to control everything"

* * *

"You did what" hissed Ryura furious.

"I will not repeat myself" said Hiten as he watched the servant's pack up the room.

"You could have anyone for a mate, why would you chose the vampire" said Ryura shaking his head. He couldn't believe what Hiten had done.

"Why are you mating Beth?" he asked with a brow raised.

"That's different" stated Ryura putting his armour on.

"No it's not, your mating her so you can control her" said Hiten smirking. "And what a better punishment for Olivia then forcing her to do everything she doesn't want to do"

"Her becoming the lady of one of the biggest and powerful demon clans in Japan is a punishment?" questioned Ryura confused as to how that was a punishment.

"She said she doesn't go for lord or high nobility, why is that?" he asked raising his brows.

"I don't fucking know" hissed Ryura thinking the younger had finally lost his mind.

"Because she could lose her freedom, as my mate she will have duties and no time to just do whatever she wants to do" he laughed. "She will belong to me and her freedom is mine to give and she ain't having it"

"She will hate it" mumbled Ryura before laughing. "Wow that's cruel yet brilliant"

"Now it's a long trip back"

* * *

"And here I thought I would have to drag you kicking and screaming" said Hiten as he walked down the stairs to see her standing there.

"I have more dignity then that" said Olivia rolling her eyes as he pulled her to him.

"I can't wait to have you in a kimono" he said leaning down to her ear. "Much easier to fuck you"

"And who said I would wear a kimono?" she asked raising a brow.

"Oh you will whether you want to or not" he hissed biting down softly on her neck. Olivia's eyes widened and he caught her hand as she went to punch him. "Now now"

"Don't do that again" she growl her eyes red.

"Oh I will be doing that a lot" he laughed letting her hand go. "Get used to it"

"Oh you two are here" said Beth as she and Ryura walked down to meet them.

"Yes we are" said Olivia smiling to her friend.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Ryura ignoring her.

"Yes, let's go"

* * *

"ELIZABETH" screamed Olivia as she threw open the door of the ship. The wind throwing her into the wall. Olivia grit her fangs and got back up as the wind howled and the sea crashed over the deck. The storm had torn through the ship and it was filling with water.

Olivia screamed and used her powers to blow a hole through the wall of the ship. Her eyes widened and she ran over to Beth who was on the floor, blood running down her cheek. "Beth are you okay?" she asked helping her up.

"Yeah am okay, it's just a cut" she replied as they walked through the hole. They cried out as the ship rocked violently and they hit the side hard. "That hurt"

"Fucking storms and fucking demons" hissed Olivia as she helped her up and they finally made their way to the top deck. Lightning lit up the deck as blades clashed against each other. "Of course we would be the ones to get attacked in a storm wouldn't we?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING" shouted Hiten as he pulled his weapon out of the demons body he had just been fighting. "Get back"

"GET BACK TO WERE, THE FUCKING BOATS SINKING" screamed Olivia glaring at him. She ducked as someone went to cut her head off. She growled and spun around. "Oh you're dead"

She ran at the demon and dodged him before sinking her fangs in his neck. He screamed as she ripped a chunk out of his neck before pulling his heart out of his chest. Beth looking like she was about to throw up.

Olivia's eyes widened and she grabbed Beth as the water washed through the deck, dragging them overboard. The water threw them back and forth, Olivia not letting go of Beth. Beth clung to Olivia frightened, them sharing a look before all went black.

* * *

The End (Till the sequel)

Thank you to everyone who read this and all those who faved and followed this sorry.


End file.
